


All The Fun of the Fair

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen. During a town festival, a carnival psychic grants Emma a glimpse of the future she will share with Regina and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Fun of the Fair

“Did you put her up to it?” Emma yells, storming up to the table where the Mayor is attempting to court local business people into making further donations. 

 

“Sheriff Swan,” Regina snaps. “Have you completely lost your mind? Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse me for a moment.” 

 

“If this is some kind of trick to make me leave town—” Emma is still talking far too loudly, so Regina drags her into the nearest private space, in this case the open door leading to the school gymnasium. 

 

”What are you talking about?” Regina demands. 

 

“Your psychic—Septic Peggy, or whatever,” Emma replies. 

 

“What… Mystic Meg? The old woman who tells fortunes?” Regina is incredulous now. In the old world Meg had possessed some limited predictive abilities—picking up on changes in the weather, correctly guessing the gender of a forthcoming child and so on, but actual psychic ability was certainly not a skill she possessed. 

 

“Yes!” Emma whines. “I get dragged in there by Ruby and all of a sudden I’m getting a bunch of crap about my true love and our ‘second’ son and if you think you can freak me out that easily—” Emma is pacing now, back and forth in front of the closed bleachers. 

 

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Regina asks, not really paying attention to anything beyond the word ‘son’. 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Madam Mayor,” Emma warns. 

 

“Why would I? You’ve already cornered the market in that,” Regina fires back, sneering at this woman that she cannot seem to shake. Every day Emma is there, whether because of Henry or some official town business. It’s quite the disruption in Regina’s perfectly ordered world, and thanks to Emma being an outsider she can’t rewrite her life or personality with the residual power of the curse. 

 

“Don’t start with me, lady,” Emma threatens, getting up in Regina’s face now. “I do not appreciate being mocked like that—especially when it comes to Henry,” she adds, her voice breaking on his name. 

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina snaps, having had more than enough of this strange conversation. “Tell me what this woman said to make you so angry. And then maybe I can get back to my Fayre.” 

 

“She said that I had already met the woman I would spend the rest of my life with,” Emma whines. Regina raises an eyebrow in surprise, before regaining control of her face. 

 

“And?” She prompts. 

 

“And she said that I would raise my son—both my sons—with that woman. With Henry’s ‘other mother’.” 

 

Regina bursts out laughing. She can’t help it, really she can’t, but dear old Meg has outdone herself this time. Every year she traumatizes someone with an unfortunate bit of news—usually, to Regina’s annoyance, based on their old lives. It takes a lot of clearing up, sometimes. 

 

“Oh, well,” she gasps. “If a senile old woman said it, it must be true. Does a spring wedding work for you?” 

 

“This isn’t funny!” Emma complains, wrapping her arms around herself. She looks, Regina is surprised to note, particularly good in a short-sleeved blouse that brings out the green in Emma’s eyes. 

 

“Why does it bother you?” Regina asks, composed once more. She smooths out the skirt on her brand new red dress, already moving on to how she’ll get those businesspeople back in line when she returns to the Mayor’s table. 

 

“Because,” Emma says, too close again now. “That’s the dream I keep having, too. Nightmare, maybe.” 

 

“You dream about me?” Regina blurts, suddenly cursing her complete inability to preserve any personal space around this woman. 

 

“Yeah,” Emma admits. “And sometimes it actually seems… nice.” 

 

“I highly doubt that,” Regina says, rolling her eyes. “You hate me, remember?” 

 

“I don’t hate you,” Emma admits, kicking at the floor as she shoves her hands in her pockets. “That’s the damn problem.” 

 

“Oh, you’re not—” Regina starts to say, but the words are swallowed by the sudden sensation of Emma’s mouth on her own. 

 

Oh. Oh hell. 

 

Regina’s kissing back before she can stop herself. It’s been… well, it’s been too long. And damned if Emma Swan doesn’t kiss like she does everything else—enthusiastically and with tongue. Okay, she might not do other things like that, but Regina’s brain is misfiring left, right and center. Which is nothing compared to the meltdown when she feels Emma’s hand on her ass. 

 

“Wow,” Emma says when they stumble away from each other, both gasping for air. “I can’t believe I just did that.” 

 

“So, what?” Regina snaps. “Are we getting married now? What’s your plan here?” 

 

“Geez, Regina. Buy a girl dinner first,” Emma wisecracks, moving back towards Regina like some magnetic force is compelling her. 

 

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Regina asks, already hoping that the answer is ‘yes’. 

 

“Probably,” Emma confesses. “But only if you’re going to keep kissing me back.” 

 

“Okay,” Regina finds herself saying, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck and stealing the briefest of kisses. “You know this is insane, right?” 

 

“So’s everything else in this town,” Emma points out. “We might as well have some fun. Oh,” she adds. “Remind me to buy some flowers, would you?” 

 

“That’s hardly romantic,” Regina sighs. 

 

“They’re not for you,” Emma says. “They’re for Peggy.”


End file.
